


A relationship to last a lifetime

by Squirrels_have_hands



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Closet Trans Things, Closeted Character, Fanon, First Meetings, M/M, Matt and Shiro are like 15, Pre-Canon, Trans Male Character, Trans Matt Holt, deadnaming, highschool, rated for language, some girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrels_have_hands/pseuds/Squirrels_have_hands
Summary: A mediocre day turns into a pretty great day





	A relationship to last a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> This was made as kind of a vent of my own Trans issues. But it turned fluffy because I don't stay sad for long.
> 
> This was made in notepad, excuse the pretty crappy formatting

It was a normal day for Matt, he brushed his long hair away from his face and into a low ponytail on the back of his head, adjusting the upper sports bra to make sure it wasn't showing, he heard a call of his birth name from downstairs and groaned. but pushed through since he wasn't out so they don't know any different. Running down the stairs and bumping into his little sister he apologized and patted her head. the both of them walking into the kitchen and encountering their parents. His mother looked confused at his chest but seemed to brush it off, handing him a plate. "Here's your breakfast," She gave a kiss to his forehead "and lunch" She handed over the white paper bag. Matt took his breakfast and sat at the opposite side of the table from his father, hunching over a bit so that his lack of his usual chest was hidden, not wanting to out himself since his father was more perceptive. It was his first attempt at binding and even if he wasn't completely flat he felt way more comfortable than normal.  
He finished his food quickly, got his lunch and made sure that Katie had everything and left the house.  
He said bye to her and went to his first class, barely making it to homeroom. when he got there he heard that sound of nails on a chalkboard. "April!" he heard his friends call out. knowing there was nothing he could change he followed the name and sat down. "Hey, guys." He sighed. "Oh my god! what's wrong." A girl from his right asked. 'That's not my name' "Nothing much. Just... uhh.. issues" another girl on his left leaned over and asked. "Period? I have some extra supplies in my bag". He nodded his head. "yeah.." he started panicking. "But I have stuff! don't worry!". they heard a tap at the front of the class and saw their teacher. "Okay class, so I know it's the middle of June and school is almost out, but they wanted to add another CHILD to MY class, why? I have no clue." He seemed pretty hungover. Chatter started but he slammed his hand down, a little too harshly. "Shut up, wait where is this little bastard??". The door slid open. standing there was single-handedly the hottest being to walk the earth with his short, hair and undercut, a nice and strong but still soft jawline, and those lovely gray eyes. "Introduce your self... I need to lay down." The teacher straight up left the room, shoving the hot guy in the process, but he acted as if nothing had happened. "Hello! I am Takashi, but you can call me Shiro-" One of Matt friends yelled across the class "CAN I CALL YOU TONIGHT.". Shiro seemed to get flustered. "Well- uh -um" Matt sunk down, pretending not to know this crazy girl. Shiro managed to regain his composure enough to finish his introduction. "I'm a transfer student-". "So late into the fucking year?." He heard a guy in the middle of the room say. Shiro coughed and was starting to get a little obviously irritated. "-So my English might be a bit off, please understand-". "anything you say is perfect hun!" The same friend from before said. Matt had half the nerve to smack her upside the head, but that's only what he WISHED he could do... Shiro decided to just sit down instead of finishing. And you know where he sits? where there's an open space, and do you know where that would happen to be? Right. Next. To. Matt.  
Matt could only watch as this amazingly stunning guy sat next to him. Then he realized he was staring, he was too late. "I'm sorry, do I have something on my face?" he went to wipe his cheek when in a moment of brilliance (bad thinking) he caught Shiro hand. "N-no." Shiro put his hand back on his thigh where it was previously. "oooooooooh! April got a boyfriennnd!" Matt's crazy friend cooed. He realized for a second time that he was interacting with Shiro, this time holding his hand. he went to pull his hand away and Shiro had a look of enlightenment on his face. "April is your name then?" He asked. and GOD did that hurt so bad but feel so good at the same time. Matt shallowly nodded his head. the bell rang and everybody took their sweet time getting up. but right before Shiro could leave, he looked around to make sure nobody significant was listening. "Umm hey, Shiro." He leaned in. "Can you call me Matt instead?" Shiro looked confused. "Why?" Matt mustered up a good enough explanation without completely outing himself. "I don't feel like my name 'April' matches me. I don't really like hearing it." Shiro nodded his head. "Okay, Matt" He felt his heart jump at being called by his desired name, none the less by a cute guy.  
"Thank you"  
And thus was the start of a beautiful relationship to last a lifetime


End file.
